


Push Them Down

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dark, M/M, Name-Calling, Papyrus Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, not fontcest, papyton if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus didn't know what he should think of his brother, what he was supposed to think of him. Love was too weak of a word but deep inside his corrupted should he knew it was wrong to hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Them Down

It started off as a normal week or what was considered normal to The Great Papyrus.

"SO NOTHING HAPPENED?", Papyrus asked the small scientist skeptically in the middle of the messy lab with papers and tools littered everywhere.

"That's what I said. Maybe if I get another test subject I can try again.", Alphys said, a grin growing on her face. Papyrus grunted.

"FINE, BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME. I'LL BRING YOU ANOTHER SUBJECT BY TOMORROW BUT I EXPECT PROGRESS.", Papyrus says and the scientist nods.

"Of course, it shouldn't go wrong this time."

A completely normal exchange. 

Papyrus, not so content with this arrangement but had nothing else to say, turned around and headed towards the exit of the lab. He had a very tight schedule. Alphys smiled a wicked grin and made her way to her secret lab to get the tools ready for tomorrow.

"Papyrus.", A voice called out from behind.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?", Papyrus hisses as he looked at the robot standing a few feet behind him. The said robot hesitates for a moment but walks closer to the skeleton.

"How are you?", He asks. Papyrus scoffs at the question.

"JUST FUCKING DANDY. WHY ARE YOU WASTING MY TIME WITH SUCH A RIDICULOUS QUESTION?"

"I just felt like asking, no need to get riled up. How is Sans?", Mettaton asks.

"SANS? FUCKING HORRIBLE AS USUAL. HE CAN'T DO A DAMN THING RIGHT. SPEAKING OF WHICH, I SHOULD GO CHECK TO MAKE SURE HIS LAZY ASS IS NOT SLEEPING AGAIN.", Papyrus says.

"Ha, I knew it!", Mettaton says and Papyrus raises an eyebrow.

"KNOW WHAT EXACTLY?", Papyrus asks and Mettaton frowns.

"Nothing. Nothing at all.", and with this remark the robot walks away towards the back exit of the lab, frown still on his face. Papyrus, confused about this exchange expects the robot to turn around and explain himself. What did Papyrus supposedly not know at all? The robot however exits the lab, leaving Papyrus with unanswered questions. How rude.

Papyrus leaves the lab through the front entrance and shakes the thoughts out of his head. The robot was just acting stupid.

By the time Papyrus got to the sentry station that Sans was assigned to that day it was getting late, the sun slowly went down in the background and the air around him grew colder. To his surprise Sans was awake.

"A MIRACLE. YOU'RE ACTUALLY ATTEMPTING TO DO YOUR JOB OR DID YOU JUST WAKE UP FROM A NAP AND I HAD PERFECT TIMING?", Papyrus says which surprises Sans who nearly jumps out of his seat.

"B-Boss! I was awake the whole time.", Sans says in a hurry, beads of sweat forming on his head as he fidgeted. Clearly guilty.

"YEAH RIGHT. YOUR SHIFT ENDS IN EIGHT HOURS TODAY. I EXPECT YOU TO BE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME, GOT IT?", Papyrus demands.

"Of course Boss, I-I'm always awake.", Sans says and Papyrus rolls his eyes and is ready to walk away until a question pops into his mind that he says without really thinking.

"SANS, HOW ARE YOU?", He asks. Sans stays quiet and looks at him confused. Be doesn't answer, he wasn't used to these questions and Papyrus wasn't used to asking them.

"J-Just fine, Boss.", He says slowly after a while. Papyrus nods at this answer. 

"GET BACK TO WORK."  
"Y-Yes Boss"

Papyrus on the way home thought about the question. He felt foolish for asking such a question but he didn't know why he felt that way. It was a simple question that others seemed to ask their friends. It felt wrong to Papyrus though, the question was a sign of caring and he didn't want to care. Caring was for the weak and stupid. 

The next day Papyrus got up at dawn. He checked on his brother who was sleeping in his room, chest moving up and down as he snored loudly while drooling. Papyrus thought of waking the skeleton up and telling him to stop being so disgusting. Papyrus didn't do that though, Sans still had a few hours more to sleep.

Papyrus got to work. He walked slowly back to Alphys' lab, knocking out a monster who was taking a walk before they could even scream and dragged them behind him leaving a small trail of red in the snow.

"HERE'S ANOTHER ONE. DO YOUR JOB RIGHT THIS TIME. IT MIGHT DIE SOON.", Papyrus said as he dropped the still body I'm front of the scientist when he reached the lab.

"Yes, yes. Last time was just a mistake. It should work now.", Alphys said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Papyrus thought of pointing it out but he said nothing as the small reptilian dragged the body down to her secret lab, not hesitating to start on her work.

"Why hello again Papyrus.", Mettaton greets the skeleton.  
"WHAT DID YOU MEAN YESTERDAY?", Papyrus asked and the robot sighed.  
"Way to skip over formalities as usual. And I meant exactly what I said."  
"AND WHAT WAS THAT? BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOU NOT SAYING SHIT."

Mettaton lets out a small laugh. "I said you know nothing."  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
"Nothing at all."

Papyrus was fuming now. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? I KNOW THAT IF YOU DON'T TELL MW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT IN TWO SECONDS I'LL BREAK YOUR CIRCUITS IN HAL-"

"My, my, what a temper. And I don't mean you know nothing at all. I mean you know nothing at all about a certain someone."

"WHO?"  
"Use your imagination.", Mettaton says with that same awful smirk as he leaves. Papyrus glares at the robot until he is out of sight and then walks away himself.

By the time Papyrus is done with all his errands it's well into the afternoon. He was in a bad mood or at least a mood even worse than his normal one so when he went to go check on his brother and found nobody sitting at the sentry station he was fuming.

He was about to go back and head to his house to see if Sans was still sleeping but after a few steps he saw the said skeleton. From a distance he could see the short skeleton mumbling to himself with a light blush on his cheeks.

When Sans looked up and saw Papyrus waiting there, only a few feet away he froze.

"B-Boss, I-"

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?", Papyrus shouts and Sans begins to sweat.

"I was just at Ch-Chillby's. It was only for a few minut-", Sans explains but was interrupted by a punch aimed directly at his jaw that sent him tumbling back into the cold snow.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES. YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN YOU?", Papyrus shouts. Sans begins to tremble and attempts to pick himself up off the ground.

"DO YOUR JOB RIGHT OR NEXT TIME YOU'LL REGRET BEING BORN.", Papyrus yells while walking away.

Later that night on his way to his room he passes San's room. Through the door he can hear muffled sobbing. He thinks about going in, to do what he isn't sure. He never had seen his brother cry, much less heard him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Papyrus just walks away silently.

When he's awake on his bed he begins to think.  
"Use your imagination". What did he mean by that? Who didn't he supposedly know nothing about and why was it so important that Mettaton would bother him about it. He didn't really know about anybody. He didn't know much about Undyne or Alphys or Mettaton. Hell, be didn't know that much about his own brother anymore. He didn't know much about himself if he really thought about it which he found himself not doing.

When Papyrus falls asleep he dreams of him killing his own brother, leaving him to turn into dust in the cold snow as he walked away without a second thought.

He bolts up from bed with his head in his hands. He didn't know, he didn't know, he didn't know.

The next day he wakes up at dawn again. He peeks into his brother's room and finds him awake, staring at the ceiling.

Papyrus headed out to Alphys's lab again, this time not burdened with the task of finding the scientist a new subject.

When Papyrus bangs on the lab door he's surprised to see Mettaton answer it.

"What do you want?", Mettaton asks harshly. Papyrus rolls his eyes.  
"WELL LOOK WHO'S NOT USING FORMALITIES NOW."

"Papyrus just go.", Mettaton says. He's not smiling and there's no small joke hidden behind this statement.  
"I'M HERE TO TALK TO ALPHYS.", the skeleton tries to reason.  
"Believe it or not but she's busy. Come back another time.", Mettaton says as he attempts to close the door.  
"WAIT, I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. WHO WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE OTHER DAY?", Papyrus asks as he stops the door from closing.  
"Isn't it obvious?", Mettaton asks.  
"TELL ME BEFORE I FUCKING BREAK YOUR SOUL TO PIECES."

"You know what, you just push and shove and push and shove until someone falls down and when the person wipes the dirt off of themselves and finally gets back up you just push and shove again. Why don't you pick someone up for a change?", Mettaton says and then slams the door. 

Papyrus stands there for a minute, expecting the door to open up and the robot to explain everything to him. He was confused and he hated it.

Papyrus walks to Sans's sentry station. He isn't there. He curses under his breath but doesn't feel that mad. He gets mad at himself for not being mad and part of himself gets mad at himself for thinking that he should be seething about something as trivial as this. He was probably at that stupid restaurant again.

Papyrus goes home later that evening when the sun started to set. He peeked into San's room to find nobody on the unmade bed. He frowns.

Should he worry or just brush it away? He wasn't sure. It was as if he had forgotten how to be a brother. No, it was as if he had forgotten Sans was his brother. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Love and hate were two powerful words. Papyrus didn't want to love Sans because he thought of it as a weakness. He didn't want to hate Sans because deep inside his hateful and corrupted soul he knew that it was wrong to hate him. So what was he supposed to feel about his brother? He had just stuck him in the middle between the two words and he thought that it was best for the both of them but maybe it wasn't. It all made Papyrus's head hurt so he hated thinking about it but the more he puts it off the more underlying damage is being inflicted without meaning.

Papyrus heads back out. It was dangerous for monsters to be out in the evening these days with all the killings. Papyrus had nothing to worry about with his high HP but San's on the other hand had a very low amount of HP.

Papyrus opens the door to Chillby's, warm air closing around him as he stepped inside and the smell of grease filled his nose.

On a stool sat Sans. He was talking to the fire man. His flame was mostly blue but sometimes spurts of orange would mix in as he talked to Sans.

Sans was sweating slightly, with a light blush on his cheeks as he talked to the man. He looked calm or at least calmer than when he was talking to Papyrus. Papyrus couldn't remember a time when Sans wasn't a stuttering mess while talking to him. Papyrus walked out before Sans could notice that he was there.

Papyrus didn't know that his brother liked the flame man. He didn't know that his brother was capable of liking people at all. Papyrus scowled. His brother was acting weak, the flame man can hurt him at any moment without hesitation and Sans would have his guard down. This world is still kill or be killed after all.

Papyrus fights the urge to go back in and tell Sans that, to remind him that he was being stupid and reckless but he didn't. That smile on Sans face when he was talking, it was the first genuine smile he seen on Sans since.. he couldn't remember how long. A piece of him told him that he should be angry right now. A piece of him told him he should be happy to his brother happy for once like brothers are supposed to do, like he used to do.

Papyrus went to sleep early that night.

The next morning Papyrus went along with his routine. He peeked in Sans's room to find Sans awake. He had his head in his hands, tears falling to the floor.

Papyrus opened the door.

Sans's head shot up when he heard the creak of the door opening and loud footsteps. He quickly wiped away his tears and forced a smile.

"H-Hey Boss, is something wrong?", He asks nervously. Papyrus scoffs.

"THE ONLY THING WRONG HERE IS YOUR PATHETIC SNIVELING.", Papyrus says and a look of hurt passes on Sans features for a brief moment before it was covered up and buried.

"I w-wasn't crying, I just had something in my eye.", Sans said and Papyrus rolled his eyes.

"I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING LIED TO SANS BUT ILL LET THAT ONE SLIDE JUST THIS ONCE. YOU REALLY ARE WEAK.", Papyrus says. 

"B-B-Boss, may I a-ask you something?", Sans says. He's shaking and his tone of voice is unsure.

"WHAT IS IT?", Papyrus asked with a scowl.

There's a moment of tense silence before Sans takes a deep breath and then asks a question that makes Papyrus feel cold.

"W-Why….why do you hate me so much?"

He thinks that Papyrus hated him? Did he hate him? He know he should but deep down he doesn't want to and that makes him feel weak and the great Papyrus is never weak. No, maybe he did hate him. Maybe he did hate his brother. He hated because he made him care and he didn't want to.

Papyrus without realising, summoned some bones. Sans took a few steps back, his hands in front of him as if it will help any.

"I-I'm s-sorry, t-that was a s-stupid question, I-", Sans stuttered with fear until a bone collided with his ribs and with a pain filled scream he collided with the floor. The scream made something inside of Papyrus hurt. He hated it.

 

He summoned bone after bone and still kept banging them onto his brother's body even after the screams stopped. He hit the bones onto the spot where the body was even when it was just a pile of dust on the floor. 

After a while he stopped. He looked at his hands and then at the dust on the floor and something inside him flared. He just killed his brother.

Emotions were swarming around inside of him and he hated it. Anger and sadness swarmed inside of his mind until he couldn't think straight and tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"All you do is push people down.", Mettaton's earlier statement plays again in his head. "You know nothing at all."

Maybe he was right, maybe he did know nothing at all, nothing at all about his own brother. His brother was dead but he has been dead for a very long time, his words stabbed and ripped his life to shreads a long long time ago and just when be was almost done taping it all back together with the help of that bartender he ripped it to shreds. Literally.

He was on his knees in front of the dust.  
"I'm sorry.", He wanted to say. "I didn't mean it.", he wanted to choke out but he knew it was too late.

The great Papyrus stood up and wiped away his tears. The emotions stopped until suddenly he felt numb and that was pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my interpretation of the Underfell skelebros. I do not own Undertale or the Underfell AU. Make sure to leave a comment!


End file.
